comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Batman Cinematic Universe
The Batman Cinematic Universe is a series of Batman movies that later spawned movies about the Justice League and its individual members as well. Cast *Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Rhys Darby as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon *Will Shadley as Dick Grayson / Robin *Willow Shields as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Jamie Foxx as Lucius Fox *Rhys Wakefield as the Joker *Cristin Milioti as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Steve Coogan as Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin *Jason Isaacs as Ra's al Ghul *Amanda Lajcaj as Talia al Ghul *Stephen Lang as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Guy Pearce as Edward Nygma / Riddler *Edward Norton as Harvey Dent / Two-Face *Jason Statham as Victor Fries / Mister Freeze *Dwayne Johnson as Bane *Evan Rachel Wood as Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy *Eva Green as Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Idris Elba as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc *Jackie Earle Haley as Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat *Michael C Hall as Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow *Channing Tatum as Matt Hagen / Clayface *Jeff Bridges as Hugo Strange *Kerry Washington as Amanda Waller *Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton *Mark Strong as Lex Luthor *Matt Bomer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Ryan Gosling as Barry Allen / Flash *Chadwick Boseman as Vic Stone / Cyborg *Armie Hammer as Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Kevin Grevioux as Uxas / Darkseid Movies *''Batman Origins *''Batman: Dark Knight *''Batman 3: Legends of Gotham *''The Dark Knight of Gotham City *''Dark Knight: Attack on Arkham *''Batman 6: Knightfall *''World's Finest *''Justice League *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns *''Justice League 2 *''Batman: Beginning of the End *''Justice League 3 *''Batman: The Last Laugh *''Justice League Forever'' Trivia *11/33 of the actors in the cast have already played a comic book character in past movies. These actors include Michael Fassbender (Magneto, Batman), Jamie Foxx (Electro, Lucius Fox), Guy Pearce (Aldrich Killian, Riddler), Edward Norton (Hulk, Two-Face), Idris Elba (Heimdall, Killer Croc), Jackie Earle Haley (Rorschach, Man-Bat), Channing Tatum (Gambit, Clayface), Jeff Bridges (Iron Monger, Hugo Strange), Stanley Tucci (Abraham Erskine, Emil Hamilton), Mark Strong (Sinestro, Lex Luthor), and Jaimie Alexander (Lady Sif, Wonder Woman). *Rhys Wakefield holds the record for being the actor playing a villain to have the most appearances in the movies, appearing in Batman: Dark Knight, Batman 3: Legends of Gotham, The Dark Knight of Gotham City, Dark Knight: Attack on Arkham, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Batman: Beginning of the End, and Batman: The Last Laugh. The only two Batman titled movies not to feature the Joker are Batman Origins and Batman 6: Knightfall, in the latter of which he is mentioned several times, but presumed dead. *Michael Fassbender was 41 when first starring as Batman, although in the film Batman Origins Bruce Wayne was only 29 years old. Cast and Set Photos Michael Fassbender Bruce Wayne.jpg|Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne in Batman Origins Bryan Cranston Jim Gordon.jpg|Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon in Batman Origins Red Hood Dark Knight.png|Rhys Wakefield in the Red Hood costume for Batman: Dark Knight Stephen Lang promotional.jpg|Promotional image of Stephen Lang as Slade Wilson in Batman Origins Harvey Dent jail.jpg|Edward Norton filming as Harvey Dent's alternate personality in Batman 6: Knightfall Dwayne Johnson onset.jpg|Dwayne Johnson onset of Batman 6: Knightfall Eva Green Selina Kyle.jpg|Eva Green as Selina Kyle in Batman: Dark Knight Channing Tatum Matt Hagen.jpg|Channing Tatum as Matt Hagen in The Dark Knight of Gotham City Cristin Milioti Harley Quinn.jpg|Cristin Milioti filming as Harley Quinn in Dark Knight: Attack on Arkham Category:Movies Category:Created by Artemis Thorson